My Queen
by Tsugumigirl101
Summary: In which Roy drops by with a gift. Royai


**A/N: **So, I finally finished watching FMA brotherhood (which is amazing), and I got the idea for this fic from the episode in which Riza tells Roy that she doesn't own a vase. Nothing complicated or deeply angsty which is what I'm used to, just a cute little fic. Bear with me if it's not that good, as my fics are normally a little more depressing. Oh, and it's set at no particular time during or after the anime, so feel free to use your imagination. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Don't own, wish I did.

The house of Elizabeth Hawkeye filled with the sounds of Black Hayate's barking as a knock at the door was heard. Sighing, the blonde lieutenant abandoned her post at the stove to attend to the guest that occupied her hallway. She was more than surprised when she opened the door and a certain black haired alchemist- a rain soaked one at that, stood grinning at her. "Colonel…" the lieutenant breathed. "What are you…?" her attention quickly turned to his bedraggled state. "You're all wet, sir. What were you…?" She stopped abruptly when she noticed that the Colonel held a bulky, square shaped item that had been roughly shoved into a bag, behind his back. Thrusting the bag in front of her, she barley had time to grab it before he made his unsurprisingly confident entrance.

"Well you see, I was on my way home when I just happened to pass by a flower stall. Now I know, you don't own a vase, you said. So when I noticed that the small antique store nearby was open, I thought, "there's no denying it. This must be fate." Or, something of the sort." The colonel waved a dismissive hand at her as he peered into the bubbling saucepan on the stove, inhaling deeply. Riza, not noticing his current position in her kitchen, placed the bag on the table and was more than a little surprise when what greeted her was indeed a vase-and some rather squashed, sad looking flowers. Roy turned around when she held up the droopy bunch that once resembled something beautiful.

"Oh…" Roy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Guess the weather was a little rough on the flowers…" Riza cocked an eyebrow at this.

"It seems that that's not the only thing…" She muttered. When a loud sneeze came flying out of the Colonel's nose, the blonde woman sighed and waved a hand at him as she turned to the corridor, which Roy assumed led to her bedroom. "Stay there. I'll be back in a minute." If that had intended to be a command, it certainly lacked the normal force that accompanied the 1st lieutenants voice. After a few minutes, she returned, clutching to her chest what looked to be clothes. Handing them, along with a towel to the Colonel, Hawkeye resumed her position by the stove.

Holding them up in surprise, Roy turned to his subordinate. "These are…"

"My fathers." She interrupted coolly. "I know." After staring at them in disbelief for what seemed like eternity, Hawkeye broke the silence with a sigh. "Well? I can't let the future leader of this country die of a cold now, can I?" There was mirth in her voice, and Roy couldn't help but smile at this.

"Right, Of course." Turning back to the stove while the black haired man entered her bathroom to set about changing, Hawkeye began scooping the stew into two small, porcelain bowls.

Stew, small talk, and the sharing of memories occupied what was left of the night. Despite all that had happened, the air was relaxed, almost calm as their shared laughter filled the room. As he stood in her doorway, about to leave, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Goodnight, Elizabeth." A little more than stunned, Riza stood there watching as he wandered off into the pale light of the early morning. Shutting the door behind her, Riza turned her attention to the floral vase that sat on her table. Turning it over, she was hardly surprised to see a small inscription on the base. It simply read, _"You will always be my Queen."_ Sighing and shaking her head, she placed the vase gently on the table. "Dumbass…" She muttered with a smile. "Dumbass…"

**A/N:** Meh. Wrote this one quickly, so it's not that great in my opinion. It was an idea that had been with me for a while though, so I just needed to get it out. Oh, and for those of you wondering about my choice of inscription on the vase, I got that idea from brotherhood episode 31. After Roy has been given the chess set from Falman, he refers to all of his subordinates as chess pieces, and he calls Riza his "queen." _"Even my queen was taken from me…"_

So yeah, that's about it. I tried hard to get the characters right, however if you feel they are OOC at all, (even in the teensiest, tinniest way), then please let me know. Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated, however please try and be nice :)


End file.
